


Dirty Daniel

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Dirty Dancing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Dirty Dancing trifft Daniel André Tande.





	1. Chapter 1

Dirty Daniel

Es war im Sommer und alle nannten mich Tande. Und irgendwie hat mir das gefallen.  
Es war bevor der Präsident ermordet wurde, bevor es die Beatles gab und als ich nicht abwarten konnte, der Friedensbewegung anzugehören.  
Es war der Sommer, in dem ich dachte, dass ich nie jemanden finden würde, der so toll ist wie mein Dad.  
Es war der Sommer, den wir bei Bråthens verbrachten.

  
Schon von weitem schien das aus Stein gemauerte Herrenhaus die grüne Landschaft inmitten der norwegischen Berge zu dominieren. Eine graue Straße wand sich, wie eine giftige Schlange in trägen Serpentinen hinab zu dem im Tal liegenden Anwesen, an dessen hohem, aus schiefen Steinen gemauerten Tor sie ein Plakat begrüßte. Daniel ließ das Buch, in dem er die Fahrt über gelesen hatte, sinken und ließ seinen Blick über das weitläufige Areal mit den kleinen, weißen Holzbungalows, die im Tal verteilt lagen, schweifen und seufzte. Auch Johann, sein älterer Bruder ließ den Kamm, mit der er seit Stunden versuchte seine, durch die Fahrt über die unebenen Straßen durcheinandergeratene Frisur zu ordnen, endlich sinken. Kichernd lehnte er sich an die Schulter seines kleinen Bruders und beide beobachteten amüsiert, wie eine Gruppe von Gästen, in grelle Fitnessoutfits gekleidet, auf der Wiese an einem Fitnesskurs teilnahmen.  
Eine weitere, sanfte Kurve raubte den Geschwistern die Sicht auf die Turngruppe und auf die im Hintergrund spielenden Kinder, aber als sie sich nun dem Haupthaus des Anwesens näherten, wehten Fetzen einer Lautsprecherdurchsage durch das geöffnete Fenster in den Wagen, „ … Westpassage. Softball im östlichen Spielfeld. Gratistanzstunden im Gebäude mit dem schönen Ausblick … Im Ballsaal fängt in ...“ Abrupt hielt der große, dunkle Wagen vor den eleganten, weißen Treppen und neugierig öffnete Johann die Tür und stieg aus, nur um dann gleich darauf verärgert das Gesicht zu verziehen, „Papa!“ „Was?“, auch Alexander war ausgestiegen und streckte sich nach der langen Fahrt genüsslich, „Ist was passiert?“  
„Ja!“, Johann zeigte mit funkelnden Augen auf einen Pagen, der gerade den Wagen eines weiteren Gastes entlud und nun mühsam einen ganzen Stapel von Schuhschachteln zu balancieren versuchte, „Du hast gesagt, vierzehn Paar würden reichen!“ „Tun sie doch auch.“, Alex schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, aber Johann schmollte weiter, „Die korallfarbenen sind aber die einzigen, die zu meinen orangen Shorts passen!“ „Was für eine Tragödie.“, spottete Daniel grinsend und lehnte sich gegen den Wagen, „Wenn Menschen verschüttet werden oder Kinder verhungern … das ist völlig egal. Hauptsache Johann hat Schuhe, die zu seinen Shorts passen … die er auch Zuhause gelassen hat, weil das Haarspray sonst nicht in die Tasche gepasst hätte ...“ „Musst du dich immer einmischen, Tande?“, mit hochgezogener Braue musterte Johann seinen jüngeren Bruder, wurde aber durch eine weitere Durchsage, dieses Mal von einem dicken, kleinen und viel zu fröhlich grinsenden Mann in der Uniform des Hauses unterbrochen, „Achtung, Achtung. Das Hufeisenwerfen findet in 15 Minuten auf dem Südrasen statt. Außerdem haben wir eine Schwimmklasse und es gibt Volleyball und Croquet. Und für die älteren Herrschaften haben wir andere Spiele! Ihr wisst schon was!“  
„Da ist er ja endlich, Alex!“, ein großgewachsener, dunkelhaariger Mann mit einem verwegenen Salz und Pfefferbart kam mit großen Schritten und einem freundlichen, beinahe väterlich wirkenden Lächeln auf die kleine Familie zu, „Alexander Stöckl!“ „Clas!“, auch Alex lächelte nun, als er nach einem letzten mahnenden Blick auf seine Söhne Clas entgegentrat und sich umarmen ließ. „Nach so vielen Jahren.“, murmelte Clas, als er den anderen Mann aus seiner Umarmung entließ und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich dachte schon, du wolltest gar nicht mehr kommen.“ „Ach, die Zeit … die Familie … Du kennst das ja ...“, versuchte Alexander sich zu rechtfertigen, aber Clas schnaubte nur und winkte einen der Angestellten zu sich, „Natürlich … zwei Kinder sind ja auch so stressig … Welli, hol das Gepäck der Herrschaften ...“  
Alex übergab den Wagenschlüssel an den Mann und während Clas schon wieder weitersprach, löste sich Daniel von seiner Familie und trat mit dem Angestellten an den übervollen Kofferraum „Ich habe für dich und deine Söhne das beste Häuschen reserviert ...“ Wortlos hievte Daniel einen der Koffer aus dem Kofferraum und zuckte zusammen, als Welli sich plötzlich über ihn beugte, „Holla, vielen Dank. Suchst du hier einen Job?“ Der junge Mann grinste frech und Daniel fühlte, wie sich seine Wangen rötlich färbten, während er sich hilflos räusperte.  
„In wenigen Minuten findet in dem Haus mit dem schönen Ausblick ein Merengue Kurs statt.“, verkündete Clas gerade und lächelte auffordernd, „Wäre das nicht was für dich? Der Lehrer ist genau deine Kragenweite, Alex. Glaub mir.“ Alexander warf einen knappen Blick auf seine Söhne, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, „Das ist mein erster Urlaub seit einer … einer Ewigkeit. Ich lasse es besser langsamer angehen ...“ „Tu das. Die vier Wochen hier, werden euch wie ein Jahr vorkommen.“, Clas nickte verstehend, „Aber, vielleicht möchten ja deine beiden Söhne tanzen lernen … Wie ähnlich sind sie dem Vater?“  
  
„Eins … Zwei … Drei … Vier ...“, die Stimme des Tanzlehrers hallte über die mit Brettern ausgelegte, improvisierte Tanzfläche und schaffte es mühelos die rhythmisch exotischen Klänge der Musik zu übertönen, „Eins … Zwei … Drei … Vier … Achtet auf die Musik, meine Damen!“ Daniel, der eingekeilt zwischen seinem Bruder und einem feisten Rentner mit einer karierten Schirmmütze stand, seufzte als er ein weiteres Mal aus dem Takt geriet und seinem Nachbarn auf den Fuß trat, „Entschuldigung!“ Längst hatte der Blonde aufgegeben sich ebenso geschickt wie sein Bruder, der völlig problemlos den Anweisungen folgen zu können schien, zu bewegen und ließ sich, während er den Tanzlehrer neidvoll beobachtete, einfach nur von der tanzenden Menge mit treiben. „Ihr könnt ruhig etwas auseinanderrücken!“, kommandierte Kenny und winkte einen älteren Herren zu sich, „Die Herren bilden einen äußeren Kreis ...“ Der junge Tanzlehrer legte die Hände seines Tanzpartners auf seine Seiten und bildete so den Anfang einer sich über den Tanzfläche windenden Polonaise, „Und die Damen gehen nach innen!“  
„Und, wenn ich nun 'Halt' sage. Muss jede Dame zum Mann ihrer Träume gehen!“, kommandierte Kenny und steuerte auf Alexander zu, „Und HALT!“ Mit einem Grinsen ergriff Kenneth die Hand des älteren Mannes, legte sie auf seine Hüften und bewegte sich zusammen mit Alex im schnellen Takt, „Aber denkt dran … Nur auf der Tanzfläche ist er der Chef. Sonst hat er nichts zu melden.“ Die Tanzschüler lachten pflichtschuldig, nur Daniel, der bei der Zusammenführung eine mindestens neunzigjährige Senorin als Tanzpartnerin zugeteilt bekommen hatte, seufzte nur genervt und schien froh zu sein, als die schreckliche Tanzstunde endlich vorbei war.  
  
„Papa?“, Daniel trat in den warmen Sommerabend hinaus und atmete tief durch, „Ich sehe mich noch etwas um ...“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, lief er eilig die Holztreppen hinunter und folgte dem Weg zum hellerleuchteten Haupthaus, dessen Lichter in der Ferne glänzten.  
Gelangweilt lief er über die Veranda, ließ eine Hand nachlässig über das kühle Marmorgeländer wandern und starrte auf den unberührt daliegenden, im Licht der untergehenden Sonne rot golden schimmernden See hinaus. „Unsere Kellner sind alle von den besten Universitäten.“, Clas' Stimme drang durch eine halb offen stehende Tür und neugierig geworden trat Daniel näher, um zu lauschen, „Und warum habe ich das wohl gemacht? Warum wohl?“ Versteckt hinter einem weißen Vorhang, mit dem die Abendbrise spielte, konnte der Junge auch den Gesprächspartner von Clas sehen. Eine junge, braunhaarige Frau in einem dunklen, etwas eng wirkenden Abendkleid stand mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm und schien an ihrer Lippe zu kauen. „Silje, ich möchte, dass du dir ein Beispiel daran nimmst … Fang endlich was mit deinem Leben an … oder meinetwegen heirate einen der Studenten … Aber, so kann es doch nicht mehr weitergehen. Du bist alt genug ...“  
„Alles klar, Clasi?“, zwei junge Männer unterbrachen den scheinbaren Tochtermoment und unwillkürlich wich Daniel einen Schritt zurück und zog den Vorhang zu sich. Aber, auch durch den dünnen Stoff hindurch konnte er die Ähnlichkeit der beiden Männer noch sehen, auch wenn einer einen dunklen Anzug und der andere Jeans und eine Lederjacke leger über die Schulter geworfen, trug. „Ah, der Herr von der flotten Sohle … Und Anders.“, Clas' Stimme wurde bei dem letzten Namen weicher und der Besitzer der Anlage leckte sich über die Lippen, „Anders, wir sprechen uns nachher. Aber, jetzt muss ich mit Lars reden ...“  
Anders, der Anzugträger nickte knapp, trat zu Clas und flüsterte ihm noch etwas ins Ohr, bevor er nach Siljes Hand griff und sanft über die Finger der Brünetten strich, „Es wird Zeit für Nachhilfe ...“ „Lass den Quatsch.“, Clas knurrte nun fast, aber Anders grinste nur und verließ mit Silje den Saal. „Dein Bruder ist eine Landplage, Lars.“, stellte Clas, nun an Lars gewandt fest, aber Lars schnaubte nur, „Das ist allgemein bekannt, aber deswegen willst du sicher nicht mit mir reden, oder?“ „Nein.“, der Ältere wurde wieder ernst, „Ich weiß, du findest wie Anders Regeln scheiße. Aber, das interessiert mich nicht. Hier gelten meine Regeln. Deine Freunde und du, ihr bringt den Töchtern und Frauen das Tanzen bei. Mehr nicht. Mambo, Chachacha und was es noch so gibt. Weitere Nachhilfe verboten. Keine Verabredungen, keine krummen Touren und wer die Finger nicht bei sich behalten kann, der fliegt. Hochkant. Ohne Bezahlung.“ „Ach? Und du darfst natürlich weiterhin an Anders rumfummeln?“, Lars wirkte amüsiert über die Forderung, aber Clas schien das Gefühl nicht zu teilen, „Das zwischen deinem Zwilling und mir geht dich gar nichts an. Mach das du rauskommst. Hast du nicht ein Gangnes zu vögeln?“ „Und du einen Anders.“, Lars zuckte mit den Schultern, „Aber vielleicht ist der gerade mit deinem Töchterchen beschäftigt?“ Als Clas warnend knurrte, wurde Lars' Grinsen breiter, "Ups... Getroffene Hunde knurren wohl ..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

„Setz dich … Nimm hier Platz.“, Clas deutete auf einen Tisch nahe an den Fenstern, die eine fantastische Aussicht auf den, nun von zahlreichen bunten Lichtern erhellten See bot und zog auch gleich mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln den Stuhl zurück, „Johann, richtig?“ Der junge Mann nickte und nahm Platz, während Clas nun schon einen Stuhl für Daniel zurückzog, „Und du bist dann der kleine Daniel …“ Ein Mann in einer hellen Kellneruniform trat an den Tisch und zog mit einem Räuspern die Aufmerksamkeit von Clas auf sich. „Ah, Gregor. Das sind Alexander und seine Söhne Johann und Baby Daniel. Sie sind meine persönlichen Gäste. Sie bekommen alles, was sie sich wünschen.“, Clas deutete auf den großgewachsenen, jungen Mann, „Gregor wird sich um euch kümmern. Er arbeitet in den Ferien hier, sonst studiert er Medizin in Yale.“

„Eine Schande, was alles übrig geblieben ist ...“, seufzte Alex und ließ seinen Blick über den, mit halbleer gegessenen Tellern übersäten Tisch wandern und auch Daniel nickte eifrig„ … in anderen Ländern verhungern noch immer Kinder ...“ „Gregor?“, Johann winkte den Kellner an den Tisch und grinste dann, „Bitte pack die Reste ein, Tande möchte sie an verhungernde Kinder spenden ...“ Gregor wirkte kurz verwirrt und warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Clas, der sich gerade am Nebentisch mit einem Gast unterhielt, nun aber näher trat, „Was ist denn?“  
„Unser Tande möchte die Welt verändern.“, Alex sah mit väterlichem Stolz auf seinen Sohn und Clas lächelte anerkennend, wand sich dann aber an Daniels Bruder, „Und du, Johann? Was möchtest du verändern?“ „Oh, Johann? Er hält sich aus allem raus, solange er genug Haarspray hat ...“ Für einige Sekunden schwieg man pikiert, dann lachte Clas und seine Miene wurde offener, als er eine dunkelhaarige, junge Frau an den Tisch heranwinkte, „Alex, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen. Meine Tochter, Silje … Sie schreibt ein Buch.“

Der Takt war dieses Mal langsamer und lud zu mehr Körperkontakt ein, als am Mittag. Lichter funkelten am Rand der Tanzfläche und eine Band saß auf der kleinen aus Marmor gefertigten Empore. Die Schritte waren Daniel aus den Tanzstunden vertraut und so hatte der blonde Junge genug Zeit und Muße, um sich mit seiner Tanzpartnerin Silje zu unterhalten. „Kannst du gut Englisch?“, fragte Silje kurz nach einer langsamen Drehung und Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern, „Schulenglisch, denke ich. Es reicht ...“ „Also, ich will mein Buch gerade auf Englisch übersetzen … Das ist gar nicht so leicht, wie man denkt ...“ „Ah ja ...“, Daniel, der die Lust an dem Gespräch bereits verloren hatte, lächelte etwas gequält. Die weiteren Fragen von Clas' Tochter beantwortete er dann auch nur noch einsilbig und war sichtlich erleichtert, als die letzten Takte des Liedes verklangen und er sich endlich von Silje lösen und applaudieren konnte.

Ein neues Paar schob sich in die Mitte, eroberte alleine durch seine Präsenz die Tanzfläche für sich und ließ alle anderen, zu Statisten ihrer Vorführung geworden, an den Rand weichen. Die Musik wurde schneller, fordernder und Daniels Blick hing an dem Paar. Schnell erkannte er einen der Zwillinge, aber die blonde Partnerin, deren Haare in einem wippenden Pferdeschwanz mit einer dunkelroten Schleife, die perfekt zu ihrem engen Kleid mit dem weiten Rock, der ihre langen Beine umschmeichelte, passte, war ihm unbekannt. Schnell vergaß er diese Überlegungen aber auch, sondern folgte wie verzauberten den sicheren Bewegungen der beiden Tänzer.  
„Mambo!“, Siljes Augen funkelten, als sie nun wieder nach Daniels Hand griff, „Los, lass uns tanzen!“ Unsicher folgte Daniel der Führung von Clas' Tochter, aber sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zu dem exotischen Paar, „Wer ist das?“ „Ach, das sind nur die Tanzlehrer.“, Siljes Stimme war die Verachtung deutlich anzuhören, „Sie sollen hier ein bisschen für Schwung sorgen.“  
Der Tanz wurde schneller, enger und sinnlicher und schließlich ließ Silje mit gerunzelter Stirn Daniels Hand los und schnaubte, „Das die immer so angeben müssen … Das macht doch überhaupt keinen Eindruck … Das alberne Herumgehüpfe ...“ Aber Daniel hörte ihr kaum mehr zu, sondern starrte mit roten Wangen das tanzende Paar an und bemerkte gar nicht, dass Silje mit ihrem Vater flüsterte.  
Eine einzige, knappe Bewegung von Clas, ließ die beiden Tanzlehrer dann aber innehalten. Sie wechselten einen raschen, beinahe entschuldigend wirkenden Blick miteinander, bevor sie sich trennten und sich Tanzpartner aus dem, eben noch staunenden Publikum suchten. Nun, wo der Zauber gebrochen schien, kehrten die Gäste auf die Tanzfläche zurück und Alexander, der mit Clas' Frau tanzte, kam zu seinem Sohn, „Na, amüsiert ihr euch?“ „Oh ja, sehr. Aber, die Pflicht ruft.“, Silje lächelte und wand sich dann auffordernd an Daniel, „Ich bin heute Abend für die Spiele zuständig. Sag mal, willst du mir nicht dabei helfen?“ „Aber sicher, möchte er.“, bevor Daniel noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte sein Vater schon die Entscheidung getroffen und wand sich an Hege, „Daniel liebt Spiele.“

Die Zuschauer in dem Ballsaal lachten und Daniel, der als Assistent eines Zauberers zersägt werden sollte, schloss die Augen und presste die Lippen fest zusammen, um seine Verärgerung nicht zu offen zu zeigen. Der Zauberer, mit einem albernen Federnhut auf dem Kopf, sägte durch das Holz und grinste, „Es wird nur eine Minute weh tun. Du bist hoffentlich gegen groben Unfug versichert?“ Das Publikum lachte pflichtschuldig, aber ein Trommelwirbel entband Daniel einer Antwort, als nun die Klammern von dem Kasten gelöst und er auseinander geschoben wurde. „Na, war das schlimm?“, der Zauberer beugte sich zu seinem jungen Assistenten hinunter und Daniel gelang ein knappes Nicken.  
Erleichtert streckte er sich, nachdem er endlich aus dem Zauberkasten befreit worden war und trat dann widerwillig zu dem Moderator der Unterhaltungsveranstaltung auf die Bühne. „Und, weil der Kleine so toll mitgemacht hat ...“, der feiste Mann grinste und drückte dem zwischen Überraschung, Entsetzen und Scham schwankenden Daniel eine protestierend gackernde, weiße Henne, die eine rosa Schleife um den Hals trug, in die Arme, „ … bekommt er diese dicke Henne.“

Verärgert ignorierte Daniel Silje, die ihm auf seinem Weg von der Bühne in den Weg trat. Er drückte der jungen Frau einfach das gackernde Huhn in die Arme und verließ dann rasch und ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, den Saal.  
Erst draußen atmete er erleichtert und befreit auf und lief ziellos über das gepflegte Gelände, weg von den, sich wie helle Schlangen durch das Dunkel windenden Hauptwegen und hinein in die Dunkelheit. Ein Schild an einem, mit Maschendraht eingezäunten Bereich ließ Daniel aber schließlich kurz innehalten, „Personal. Zutritt für Gäste verboten ...“  
Von Neugier getrieben ignorierte er das Schild, schob das kleine Gatter, das Gäste und Personal trennen sollte auf und folgte dem dunklen Weg, der von kleinen Häusern, die viel weniger prachtvoll als die Gästebungalows wirkten, gesäumt wurden. Auch von hier aus, konnte er noch die Lichter des Haupthauses sehen und das Lachen und den Applaus der Gäste hören, aber je weiter er in die Dunkelheit trat, desto leiser wurde es, als würde er in eine andere Welt eintauchen.  
„Hey!“, nach einigen Biegungen des Weges, sah Daniel plötzlich eine vertraute Gestalt vor sich und winkte, „Welli! Warte!“ „Daniel?“, überrascht drehte der Andere sich um und hatte sichtlich Mühe die zwei großen Wassermelonen zu halten, „Was machst du denn hier?“ „Ich hab einen Spaziergang gemacht.“, Daniel musterte ihn neugierig, „Was ist da oben los?“ „Geh wieder zurück!“, forderte Welli, ohne auf die Frage einzugehen, aber Daniel schüttelte stur den Kopf, „Nein.“ „Geh. Zurück!“, forderte er ein weiteres Mal und schüttelte den Kopf, als Daniel nach einer der Melonen griff, „Ich kann dir doch helfen!“ „Nein … Gäste haben hier nichts zu suchen. Hausordnung.“, aber dennoch ließ er zu, dass Daniel ihm eine der großen Melonen abnahm, „Geh zurück auf deine eigene Spielwiese. Und tanz mit Silje, dieser ach so tollen Autorin!“  
Verletzt durch die harschen Worte, drückte Daniel ihm die Melone wieder in die Arme und wand sich zum gehen. „Ach, man ...“, Welli seufzte, „Na schön. Meinetwegen.“ Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln lief Daniel zurück und nahm Welli wieder einen Teil seiner Last ab, „Danke.“ „Aber, verquatsche dich bloß nicht bei deinem Vater … oder Clas … Der rammt mich ungespitzt in den Boden.“ Daniel nickte eifrig und folgte Welli über die unvertrauten, dunklen Wege.

Welli blieb vor einer hohen Flügeltür, durch deren Holz eine fremde Melodie in die Nacht hinaus wehte, noch einmal stehen und wand sich noch einmal prüfend zu Daniel um, bevor er die Tür aufstieß.  
Es war die Tür in eine andere Welt, so erschien es Daniel zumindest. Der Raum war klein und überfüllt. Rauchschwaden zogen durch die Luft und schienen die bebende Musik, in ihren fremden Takten, beinahe sichtbar machen zu können. Daniel blieb stehen und starrte die tanzenden, die sich unschicklich nahe zu sein schienen, fassungslos an. Hände glitten über Oberschenkel, schoben Röcke höher, strichen über Hintern, deren sinnliche Formen sich unter dem engen Jeansstoff verführerisch abzeichneten und enthüllten viel zu viel Haut. Der Junge schluckte schwer, „Das habe ich ja noch nie gesehen. Wo haben die denn dass … gelernt?“ „Was?“, Welli zuckte mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht auf einer Tanzschule für Schleierschwänze, vermute ich. Wollen wir auch mal absteppen?“ Hektisch und mit roten Wangen schüttelte Daniel den Kopf, aber Welli grinste nur, „Na komm, schon Tande.“  
Unsicher und etwas zögerlich folgte Daniel dem jüngeren Mann durch die Menge der wogenden, sich aneinanderreibenden und verführerisch räkelnden Körper und legte seine Last beinahe erleichtert auf den Tisch. „Also, wenn die das da drüben machen ...“, Welli lehnte sich entspannt gegen den Tisch und deutete auf die Tanzenden, „ … bekommen die Alten einen Herzinfarkt … Und Silje würde sich zwei Eier besorgen und in dumpfes Brüten verfallen ...“  
Drei Personen erschienen in der Tür und drängten sich, ganz anders als Daniel zuvor, mit entschlossener Selbstsicherheit durch die Tanzenden. Daniel erkannte schnell die beiden Zwillinge, dieses Mal beide im Anzug und zwischen ihnen die Tänzerin in dem dunkelroten Kleid. Die Zwillinge, die Daniel nicht unterscheiden konnte, begrüßten ihre Freunde, während die Frau sich eine Bierflasche stahl und einen tiefen, durstigen Schluck nahm, bevor sie sich von den beiden Männern weiterziehen ließ.  
Dem Takt folgend, bewegten die drei sich in sicheren Tanzschritten, die Frau in ihrer Mitte, schmiegten sie sich aneinander und schienen unter Daniels fassungslosem Blick zu einem Körper zu verschmelzen. „Ah, typisch.“, Wellis Stimme ließ Daniel mit roten Wangen zusammenzucken und er räusperte sich verlegen, „Was?“ „Das da sind die Haugvadzwillinge. Lars ist eigentlich als Physiotherapeut angestellt, aber er lebt fürs Tanzen … Anders ist Arzt … Und das in der Mitte, das ist Kenny ...“ „Sie sehen toll zusammen aus.“, rutschte es Daniel raus und er verbesserte sich rasch, „Also, Kenny und Lars ...“ „Man könnte denken, sie wären ein Paar.“, nickte Welli und Daniel runzelte daraufhin die Stirn, „Sind sie das nicht? Dann sind Kenny und … Anders?“ „Nein, Lars und Kenny ist schon eine Ewigkeit her … Und Anders hat andere … ganz andere Präferenzen.“  
„Wer ist denn der da?“, ohne dass Welli oder Daniel es bemerkt hatten, war nun einer der Zwillinge zu ihnen gekommen und musterte den bieder gekleideten Daniel, der so gar nicht in die Menge der Feiernden zu passen schien, etwas herablassend. „Er ist mit mir hier, Lars.“, entgegnete Andreas und wie zur Bestätigung nickte Daniel, „Ich habe eine Wassermelone getragen.“


End file.
